


Under the Apple Tree

by Zairafuana



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode tag - Aftershocks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of kisses and general sappiness, M/M, Music holds the keys to Dwayne's heart, Southern accented song lyrics, lots of love, sappy sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: It's been a long tiring case and Pride's feeling a little down once the contest is over. While he struggles to clean up his bar, Chris happily picks up the man's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my wonderful readers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+wonderful+readers%21).



> A/n: Heya guys. No, I'm not meaning to mess with your hearts. The next part of Cemetery Sweethearts is currently being worked on but it's gonna be long. I'm trying to fit the rest of Day 12 into one fic. This here is just a little fic to tide you guys over. I will get the conclusion of Day 12 up as soon as I can. Sappy fluff just for you guys because you put up with me pulling your heartstrings so much lately. Expect more of these soon.
> 
> Timing: This story takes place after the case is solved in the first episode of season 3 (so yeah. SPOILERS. slightly). This is a established relationship, said relationship is established in my Cemetery Sweethearts series but this story contains no spoilers for said series.
> 
> Also, I have to ask. Am I the sole provider of slash for this fandom? It really feels like it some days...
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon
> 
> The title comes from an old song preformed by Glenn Miller called "Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)". It's about two lovers that are kept apart for a long time because the man's in the army over seas. Both lovers sing their verses telling the other to be true until they meet again.

The case had felt like an eternity. The mix of sniper, investigation, and the loss of Merri at NCIS had drained the team's spirits. The contest at Pride's bar had kept them all occupied enough to ignore their pain but at the end of the night, that distraction was gone. The night suddenly seemed darker now that the festivities were finished and all the guests had returned home, leaving Pride alone as he cleaned up in solitude.

He sighed softly, heart heavy as he slowly brushed his towel over the counter to clean away the spilled drinks. He hummed sadly as he absentmindedly wiped at a spot that had already long been cleaned. He felt older, more tired now that the day was done. His shoulders sank as he continued on his way, his thoughts weighted as he cleaned.

He hummed sadly as his thoughts kept returning to his conversation with Chris when they had returned from their trips. Chris' comment of "gentlemen don't kiss and tell" had hurt more than expected but Pride was not sure why. He had told Chris when they began this that it was an open relationship because Pride did not feel his aging body could could keep up with the sexual needs of a young man in his thirties. Still, despite this, his heart ached to think that Chris had been with someone else.

Pride shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was foolish of him to think like that. It was cruel to think that Chris should spend his time away alone after such an ordeal. The other man deserved to find comfort in someone's bed.

Pride jumped slightly as music began to play over the bar's loud speaker, no one else was supposed to be here. He blinked as he listened to the big band music filling the empty air. He gaped in surprise as he looked up to find a smirking Chris leaning against the bar, arms crossed and a cocky grin on the younger man's face as the song's lyrics began to play.

_Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_   
_Anyone else but me, anyone else but me_   
_No! No! No!_   
_Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me_

Dwayne watched Chris strighten up and walk around the bar towards him. Dwayne flushed and looked to the side shyly, heart soaring at the fact that Chris knew he loved big band music. His heart skipped a beat as Chris neared, arms slipping around Dwayne's waist and pulling him close. Chris hummed to the song and slowly kissed Dwayne's ear, singing in a soft whisper.

"Don' go walkin' down Lover's Lane with any'ne else but me..." Dwayne's eyes slipped closed, he mewled sweetly as his young lover's warm breath brushed against his skin. He shuddered in pleasure as Chris' stroked little designs on his back through his shirt. The younger man's hands trailed over his flanks and drifted down to caress his hips. The strong fingers massaged him tenderly as soft kisses were pressed up his throat and jaw, nearing his mouth. Dwayne's skin felt like it was on fire, he had forgotten that a couple weeks apart felt like an eternity when you were in love.

_"Don't give ou' with those lips o' yours to any'ne else but me_

_Anyone else but me, anyone else but me_

_No! No! No!"_ Chris said the words softly against the corner of Dwayne's mouth before moving slightly and claiming his mouth. He took great satisfaction when Dwayne moaned loudly into the kiss. Chris hummed approvingly as his love's mouth opened invitingly and he happily took up the offer. He slowly slipped his tongue in to tease his boyfriend's, feeling giddy that this no longer bothered the older man. His own eyes slipped closed as they both melted into the kiss. His spine tingled happily as he felt Dwayne grip his arms desperately, there was no way he could ever cheat on this beautiful man.

The kiss finally broke, leaving both men breathless. Their eyes slid open and Chris loved the dazed look in his lover's pale gaze. He smiled softly and reached up, gently carding his fingers through his love's silvering hair. He leaned forward and gave the other man another tender kiss before singing along to the final verse of the song.

_"Don' sit un'er the apple tree with any'ne else but me_

_Ah know the apple tree is reserved fer yu and me_

_An' Ah'll be true till yu come marchin' home."_ Chris flushed this time as the words escaped him. He smiled sweetly at Dwayne, shyly fluttering his eyelashes. His lonely spirit warmed as a soft sound of laughter escaped the other man. His eyes slipped closed again as he felt the older man's strong arms pull him into a loving embrance. He hugged back and nuzzled his nose against Dwayne's before they both gently pressed their foreheads together.

"Dwayne, Ah told ya bafore, I love only you." He stroked the older man's spine lovingly, "Ah ain't spending mah time with any'ne else but yu, Sugarbelle." Dwayne could not help himself, he snorted incredulously at the rediculous term of endearment Chris chose to call him whenever they were alone. He shook his head and both men smiled lovingly at each other. Dwayne hummed happily and raised a hand, tenderly cupping Chris' stubbled jaw. He gently brushed his thumb over the young man's cheekbone as they simply stared at each other.

Chris' eyes slipped closed as he leaned into the strong hand. His heart fluttered happily and he sighed in bliss. He nuzzled the palm against his cheek, receiving a soft contented chuckle from his lover. He let himself be held, smiling as he felt gentle kisses being pressed to his throat. He listened to Dwayne hum happily against his skin. It was these moments that made Chris remember that even though he loved seeing Alabama, it just was not the same as being home in Dwayne's arms.

**_~*~End~*~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you wonderful readers liked this little piece of fluff. Also, I'm opening up the floor for Pride/LaSalle one shot prompts, just leave one in the comments. Not all will be chosen but I'll do my best to provide you guys with stories. 
> 
> Prompts can be gen through explicit, just nothing too kinky (these two REALLy don't seem like the type) and no character death. Physical and emotional hurt/comfort is a favorite of mine though, as my regular readers probably know... So, just let me know. ^^


End file.
